


You know I hate feeling small

by asifshedreturnmycall



Category: Frühlings Erwachen | Spring Awakening - Frank Wedekind, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Little bit of angst, they both deserve better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asifshedreturnmycall/pseuds/asifshedreturnmycall
Summary: Ilse needs some help, luckily enough Moritz never sleeps
Relationships: Ilse Neumann & Moritz Stiefel, Ilse Neumann/Moritz Stiefel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	You know I hate feeling small

“Hey, um, can you come pick me up?” Ilse's voice buzzed through the phone.

Moritz sat up on his bed and ran a hand through his hair. “I guess, Where are you?” He heard some muffled yelling and a thud.

“I’m downtown, just meet me by the pond, okay?”

Moritz sighed and looked out the window, this wasn’t the first time this happened. Ilse always did things without thinking, it worried Moritz, but he knew had no rights to judge because he did too. 

“Yeah- yeah, I’ll be right there in like twenty minutes.” 

“Amazing- great, i have to go, I’ll see you there-“

And in typical Ilse fashion she hung up before he understood what had just happened, he debated just going to sleep but he knew he’d hate himself in the morning if he didn’t go. He threw on some jeans and the ugliest shirt he could find, and walked out the door. 

He was five minutes early, that was something new. Ilse was easy to spot, apparently Moritz was too since she immediately ran towards the car. She fumbled a bit trying to get the car door open, Moritz couldn’t help but let out a snort when she finally managed to get it open.

“Oh my god- thanks for coming.”

She was shivering, Moritz took a look at her clothing and quickly realised why. She was wearing a green spaghetti strap sundress and a worn out leather jacket, not a very helpful outfit during winter.

“No problem.” Moritz stuck his arm back and grabbed a blanket from the back seat. “Here.” He handed it to ilse. “It smells like dog but it’s warm.”

“Thanks, it’s been so cold recently.” She pulled her hair up and wrapped the blanket around herself. “Shit, remember when Thea lived down here. Fifth grade, right?” 

“Yeah, I think so.” Moritz thought it was best not to ask what had happened, she clearly didn’t wanna talk about it.

“I remember, she had her birthday party out by the pond and Melchior fell in!” She laughed. “God- what’s he been up to anyways, still theorizing I assume.“

”He’s got a girlfriend now, Sarah, she’s from America.” He frowned. “She’s sweet but he doesn’t seem to like her much.”

“Why’s he dating her then?” 

“Honestly i don’t know.” They both laughed, even though they knew they probably shouldn’t have. 

A loud ringing sound ruined the moment, Ilse shoved her hand down her pocket and pulled out a shitty looking phone with the largest keychain Moritz had ever seen hanging from it. It had about ten keys attached to it along with some weird decorations she might as well have taken from a dumpster.

“What the hell do you want?” She spit, Moritz swiftly turned away from her in an attempt to give her some sort of ‘privacy’.

“You kicked me out, remember?” She rolled her eyes. “You’re always like this, I seriously don’t- fuck no!” Moritz shifted a bit in his seat. “I’m not with anybody! Shut- no shut up I do not need to hear this from you. I’m hanging up now.” She hung up and took a deep breath before silencing her phone and sliding it back into her pocket. “I’m sorry-“

“No it’s fine!” He turned his eyes towards her. “Look, I know you’re in a bad place right now, just know I’m here for you.” He offered his hand over the armrest, she took it. It was like their hands fit perfectly together, like they were made to hold each other.

“Now, how about we get some ice cream or something? I need someone to keep me awake.” Ilse smiled.

“I know a place.”

**Author's Note:**

> this isn’t very good I just wanted to write something


End file.
